creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped in Time
Trapped. That's how he feels. That's the way his victims feel too. But at least they had freedom. He never had any. But he doesn't care. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" "Alright! Did you see that, man? I finally defeated Nappa!" The young boy said, reveling in his victory. He had beaten nearly every Dragon Ball video game he had. "Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans" would be no different. "After I beat Vegeta I'll have beaten this game too!" His friend smiled at him, then broke out laughing. "Dude, don't you know? After you defeat Vegeta it cuts straight to the main menu. It doesn't save, it goes right back to this point. This is as far as you'll ever be able to go if you're trying to beat it." "What? Seriously? Well, in that case..." The boy tossed away the DS without caring to close it, leaving the Goku sprite at Gizard Wastelands. "Want to go play football or something?" As if the video game had never existed. But if he had taken a second glance at the sprite, he might have noticed something. Though it would have been difficult to see on the sprites tiny face, he would have seen a look of shock, of betrayal, of agony. The sprite, well, let's just call him Static Goku for now- Why? You'll see- couldn't believe it. He thought that he was loved. He remembered the look of joy on the child's face after unwrapping the gift, the nervousness the child had wondering if the game would be too difficult, and the triumph when he realized the game was, in fact, right at his level. He even remembered how the child never relaxed until the game was repaired after he accidently dropped it in a pond and the game was nearly destroyed. No, wait. That was the only one he remembered, everything before that was just simple facts he knew but did not know why. Maybe that was what set him apart from the other characters, gave him life. He had felt a bond to the boy, the excitement they shared playing through the night when he should have been asleep.. He thought it was mutual. Apparently not. Why, he thought. Why would he do this? Maybe it was impossible to beat the game, but there were other things to do! There were Popo's new dragon balls, exploring the world, Baba could even bring his dead friends back to life in the game! But instead, he was left here, at the entrance to Gizard Wasteland. A single pixelated tear fell. Alone, not even Krillin's and Gohan's sprites to keep him company because he had to start off the battle alone. And without anyone to pilot him, he was stuck. Abandoned, Trapped. Three years had passed. The DS had not been touched in all that time, the boy having forgotten where he tossed it. Not turned off, not unplugged from the wall, Static Goku was left for three years, day and night, to wallow in his misery. He could not rest, and while he didn't show signs of fatigue, he was tired. Tired of "living". He desperately wanted to end his existance. Yes, he knew he wouldn't have an afterlife, but who cared? He wished he could end it all, but- no, wait, was it possible? Yes, he knew where he was! Plugged in to a power outlet. Electricity wasn't that difficult to manipulate, was it? he shot energy blasts all the time! Maybe he could... He tried, but to no avail. Not a spark, not a zap, not even a measly tickle. That was it. He gave up. He hated the boy, hated himself, hated the fact that he was thought of as just a puppet to be played with! He could feel his hatred boiling, sparks flying from him, as if he was- no, wait. That wasn't him. Or it was him, just controlling somehing else. He could feel the same sensation he felt so long ago, when he was given life by the combination of electricity and There it was. The end was coming, and he embraced it. He let the electricity shock him, replacing agony with agony. But it was a physical agony, and he loved it, not because it told him he was still alive, but that he would be dead soon. He felt the game being slightly glitched, changing the characters slightly. But he felt the change to him most of all. But through the crackle of electricity, he could feel the energy of the one who had abandoned him dropping, as if he, too, was being electrocuted, dying much quicker because of his wea human body. 'Well what do you know,' ''he cackled. ''Our bond ''is ''mutual!' '' He nearly choked on his laughter, making a noise reminiscence of static on an old radio, as he felt himself dying. All around, miscellaneous items started to smoke and catch fire. And in the house around him, screams were heard from the inhabitants trapped in the house by the flames. In the creation of one of the most twisted, elusive killers, he claimed his first victims. Tiny eyes fluttered open. He had failed. he should have known that his powerful body could withstand a tiny shock like that. But he found a spark of joy knowing that he had killed, and he wanted to do it again. He slowly got to his feet, feeling like he was going to puke. Wait. Got to his feet?'' He punched himself in the face. Yes, he could move on his own! Turning around, he saw a young girl's face. Long, unruly hair, she was like his "son". One he would never see again. "I knew you still worked!" "*static* Are you?" ''He stopped, tryng to ask who the child was, but a static-filled voice came out with a moment of pure static coming out of his mouth. "My name is Lucy. Will you be my friend?" '''No, everything is my enemy. ''Especially ''humans,' ''he thought. But it would be nice to do something besides just stand here. ''"Yes, *static*, I will be *static* friend." "Hee hee, you have a funny voice Goku, I'm going to call you "Static"! "Please *static* name is *static* Goku." ''He meant to tell her to just call him Goku, but "Static Goku" didn't sound that bad. Besides he was nothing like the Goku he was created after now. He may have been trapped behind a screen with friends and family who were either dead or did not have his level of intelligence, but he knew he could use them to hurt this frail child and thousands others without leaving so much as a scratch on his super human "loved" ones, revenge for them being free while he was trapped. He had done it before, he could do it again, this time before he was hurt again. He had a brilliant idea."''Hey, Lucy, *static* you like *static* meet my *static* Gohan? Category:Video Games